As telecommunication equipment evolves, cabling systems continue to expand requiring users to manage large numbers of cables and their respective connection and termination points. Enterprises, such as data centers and office building, often have hundreds or thousands of cables connecting various pieces of network equipment by way of direct connections and/or patch panels. In such environments, the ability to manage cable connectivity, especially within patch panels, can be instrumental in being able to quickly execute installation, maintenance, and/or repair work orders, and provide general connectivity information which may be useful to users like data center managers.
Therefore there exists a need for devices, systems, and methods which may assist users in tracking and/or managing cable interconnections.